Novaestus
by WoahOfficial
Summary: AU. Peeta es un soldado programado para aniquilar a la raza humana. Katniss es una de las supervivientes mas independientes de la resistencia. ¿Qué ocurriría si dos enemigos se encontraran y descubrieran que no todo es como ha sido contado? T por futuro contenido violento.
1. Y13-84PM

-Despierta, vamos... no tenemos todo el día- Abro los ojos y tengo que parpadear brevemente unas cuantas veces, hasta que consigo que mis ojos se acostumbren a la intensa luz que tengo justo encima. Estoy tumbado, completamente desnudo sobre una superficie de metal. Varios hombres con batas blancas pasean a mi alrededor, masajeando mis musculos, pinchandome, observando cada centímetro de mi piel. Uno de ellos se acerca directamente a mi, inclinando su cabeza sobre la mia. -Y13/84PM, bienvenido. Voy a hacerte unas cuantas preguntas. ¿Puedes entenderme con claridad? - asiento y respondo todo lo educadamente que soy capaz a ese hombre, sin dejar de observar a mi alrededor. Todo es completamente blanco, sin manchas, juntas ni arrugas. Sin un solo relieve. El suelo, las paredes, el techo... Hay tres monitores paralelos unos a otros. En uno puedo ver una imagen de lo que es mi cerebro, otro parece recabar cientos de datos al mismo tiempo y un tercero esta simplemente con un formulario abierto, con mi nombre escrito en grandes letras negras. Y13/84PM.

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos. No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero estoy en una habitación diferente. También hay mucha luz, pero sin embargo no hay ninguna bombilla ni lámpara. Parece ser que la luz sale directamente de las juntas entre el techo y las paredes. Es intensa y me cuesta acostumbrar la vista. Me incorporo y me percato de que alguien me ha vestido. Un sencillo pantalón de lino y una camisa del mismo material. Completamente blancos, como toda la habitación. Apoyo mis manos en el borde de la cama, sintiendo con los pies descalzos la suave moqueta que adorna el suelo. Enseguida veo unas zapatillas y no tardo en ponermelas, sabiendo que no debo caminar sin ellas. Mis músculos responden a la perfección a las ordenes de mi cerebro, pese a que nunca antes han sido usados. Me pongo en pie y mis piernas logran sostenerme. Consigo mantener el equilibrio. Observo a mi alrededor, prestando atención al habitáculo. Una cama. Un escritorio con dos hojas en blanco y una pluma. Una silla, blanca y acolchada. Un armario que, al abrirlo, descubro que contiene tres mudas igual de blancas a las que llevo puestas.

Mi nombre es Y13/84PM. Tengo 15 años. Soy un soldado de las tropas de Ainymiya. Acabo de despertar de mi aprendizaje. Y quiero aniquilar a la raza humana.


	2. Katniss

Camino por las calles de la ciudad con el paso acelerado. Esta atardeciendo y todavía estoy a cinco manzanas de la ubicación. Acelero el paso, pero pego completamente la espalda a una pared cuando oigo unas voces. Veo pasar a un grupo por una de las intersecciones cercanas. No serán mas de diez o doce, pero sin duda son demasiados. Además, siempre evito meterme en problemas. En cuanto sus voces se han alejado tomo el mismo callejón del que han salido, corriendo en dirección contraria. Maldita sea, no debería haberme alejado tanto. Es buen momento para ir cambiando la ubicación.  
Diez minutos mas tarde estoy colandome por la ventana de un cuarto piso. El edificio no es muy alto, no si lo comparamos con los que tienen mas de cien pisos. Los he visto en la ciudad, pero son los primeros que han sido saqueados. Los que estan mas vacíos y los que pocas veces te ofrecen algo de valor sin llevarte algun problema de forma gratuita. -Katniss, ¿eres tu?- Veo la rubia cabellera de mi hermana pequeña, Prim. Apenas tiene unos siete años y es la única esperanza que tengo para vivir. Nuestro padre murió en la rebelión contra las máquinas hace años. Era uno de los mejores revolucionarios, pero en una de las guardias cayó en una emboscada y nunca mas supimos de él. Prim ni siquiera había nacido. Al cabo de unos años, mamá salió mal herida en una batalla entre colonias y quedó ciega. Ninguna colonia nos aceptaba. Una niña de diez años, un bebé recién nacido y una mujer ciega y debilucha. Asi que nos vimos obligadas a buscar otra forma de hacer las cosas. A la gente no le gustan los edificios. Son fríos, extraños y ocultan peligros desconocidos. Las calles son mas seguras. La población se agrupa en colonias, montando campamentos base, moviendolos de tanto en tanto para no estar siempre en el mismo lugar. Cada día, los hombres de valor de la colonia salen en busca de alimento para la población mientras que otros pocos se quedan cuidando de las mujeres, de los niños... y sobretodo de las provisiones. El mas fuerte del lugar se alzaba como líder... pero a veces no era suficiente. Las colonias no aceptan a cualquiera. Ofrecen protección, pero no de forma gratuita. Tienes que querer algo que ellas quieran. Como mínimo, un buen cazador o recolectante para la comida. Guerreros. Nosotras no teníamos nada de eso. Ahora varias colonias se pelearían por tenernos entre sus miembros. Pero ya no es el momento. Ahora soy desconfiada, solitaria, letal. Y mi familia, probablemente, vive mucho mejor que en esos campamentos, aunque tengamos que estar escondidas todo el tiempo. -Eh pequeña... mira lo que he conseguido.- saco del interior de mi cazadora un pequeño aro de metal, con un trozo de tela cubriendolo para hacerlo mas suave. Esta desgastada y sucia, rota en algunas partes, pero sé que a Prim le gustan esas cosas. He leido antiguos escritos. Los antiguos vivian despreocupados, pudiendo perder su tiempo poniendose color en las uñas o en el pelo, adornando su cuerpo y sus ropas. Ahora no existe nada de eso. Todo lo que importa es la supervivencia. -¡Una diadema!¡Gracias Katniss!- la oigo correr hasta la habitación donde dormimos ella y yo. Mi madre duerme en otra diferente. Quise matarla el día que me di cuenta de que no recuperaría la vista, pero Prim me lo impidió. Sabía que solo sería una carga, pero al menos mi hermana no esta sola todo el día mientras yo estoy fuera. -También he conseguido una manzana en el parque. Guardala para mañana.- La dejo en el pequeño saco que tenemos a modo de almacenaje. Para tres no es que hagan falta muchas cosas, asi que nos sirve con eso. -Vamos a tener que irnos pronto... mañana, pasado a lo mucho. Estad listas y descansadas.- Prim, mi madre y yo somos de las pocas que nos atrevemos a vivir en los edificios. No son peligrosos, si sabes escoger cuales.. y hay tantas cosas de los antiguos que la población desconoce que podemos seguir viviendo siete vidas y ninguna de las tres debería arriesgarse demasiado.  
Mi nombre es Katniss, y soy una de las pocas humanas que sigue poblando la tierra. Vivo en Novaestus, la cuidad que antes era conocida como Nueva York. Ellos estan bajo nosotros. Nos vigilan. Quieren aniquilarnos. Los demás me dan igual... pero voy a mantener a salvo a mi familia. Y voy a vengar a mi padre.

* * *

Hola! Lo primero saludar. Hace mucho que no escribo un fic, asi que no me matéis por lo malo que es. Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen eternamente a Suzanne Collins, yo solo los utilizo para poner rostro a los personajes de este Universo Alterno. Se que estos dos capítulos han sido muy cortos, pero los quería asi a modo de presentación de mis personajes. Prometo que los demás serán mas largos.

¡Nadie cobra por un review!


	3. El entrenamiento

La barra era larga y de metal. Estaba dividida en tres barras circulares que juntas formaban todo un pasillo por el que deslizar las bandejas. Enseguida localicé donde estaban amontonadas, aunque algo me decía que mi cabeza ya sabía que tenía que buscar allí. Arrastré sin esfuerzo una de esas bandejas por las barras de metal, observando la superficie blanca donde se colocaba la comida. Había una única olla de la que nos servían a todos. Observé la masa grisacea que contenía el plato que me daban, parpadeando un par de veces antes de coger la bandeja con una sola mano y girarme hacia el comedor. Las mesas eran redondas y cada una tenía espacio para cinco personas. Había veinte mesas y no sobraría ni un solo hueco una vez estuvieramos todos sentados. Repasé enseguida los asientos libres y escogí uno no demasiado cerca ni tampoco demasiado lejos. El resto de los asientos estaban ya ocupados, pero no me incomodaba que la mesa estuviese llena.

Apenas habían pasado diez minutos, pero ya conocía a los que compartían la mesa conmigo. Y13/18RG, Y13/61MDH, Y13/99LK y Y13/03EK eran sus nombres. Los cuatro vestían igual que yo y tenían los extraños implantes que mi cuerpo presentaba en distintos lugares. A veces era simplemente un agujero negro, un pequeño redondel de metal oscuro. Otras veces era una hendidura, como tras la oreja, y en otros casos era un agujero bastante considerable, como el caso de la muñeca. Tenía una extraña sensación en ese. Era como si lo hubiese estado usando mucho tiempo. Creo que era por donde me alimentaba cuando estaba dormido.

La masa gris que comíamos era insulsa e incluso algo pastosa, pero sabía que contiene todos y cada uno de los nutrientes que mi cuerpo necesitaba. Ni uno mas ni uno menos. Las raciones estaban estrictamente controladas. Aun asi, dudaba que nadie quisiera mas de esto. Costaba de tragar, aunque tampoco había probado nunca nada diferente asi que suponía que era lo que había. No existía otra comida. Todo aquello que recordaba quedó en el pasado. Fué destruido con la guerra. Nada existía. Solo esos malditos humanos que estaba decidido a aniquilar.

Nos levantamos de la mesa, recogiendo ordenadamente nuestras bandejas. Y13/99LK no dejaba de hablar. Era como si le hubiesen dado cuerda. No creía que llevara mas tiempo que yo despierto, pero parecía que tenía ganas de opinar sobre todo. Era algo extraño, porque un silencio sepulcral lo inundaba todo desde que desperté. El único ruido era el de las puertas, las alarmas o los cubiertos. Los pies al arrastrarse, los cuerpos al moverse. Ibamos todos en una misma dirección y con el tiempo uno u otro ibamos contestando a Y13/99LK hasta que se creó una conversación entre los cinco. No fue hasta que ví que el resto nos miraba con una mezcla de temor y deseo que me dí cuenta de que habíamos creado lo que llamaban complicidad. Aun asi, cuando terminamos de recorrer el pasillo y llegamos a una sala completamente redonda, el silencio volvió a inundarlo todo.

-Bienvenidos generación 13. - Giré la cabeza hacia donde sonaba la voz. Era potente y firme. Ante nosotros, en una pequeña tarima, se alzaba un hombre alto y de espalda ancha. Era de cabello castaño aunque muy corto. Sus ojos eran azules, aunque transmitían un frio tan glacial que te hacía desear no llamar su atención jamás. Era totalmente intimidatorio. Seguro que había matado a muchos de esos indeseables humanos. -Mi nombre es Y11/32FO y seré vuestro instructor. Durante las semanas siguientes aprendereis a manejar un cuchillo, a lanzar dardos, a disparar con armas de fuego de corto y largo alcance... a no tener compasión, a ser mortales. La revelión cada vez es mas reducida, pero mientras exista existirá el peligro. Debemos ser fuertes y letales para aniquilarlos a todos ellos. - El hombre siguió hablando, pero de pronto algo llamó mi atención y me hizo girar la cabeza. Ahí, en formación, al otro lado de la sala... había mas gente. No eramos solo nosotros. Eran las X. Nuestra misma generación, pues presentaban los mismos rasgos que nosotros. Cien X13.

Pronto un hombre empezó a repartir cuchillos de sierra , fáciles de agarrar, sencillos de clavar y dolorosos de desclavar. Alguien había almacenado esa información en mi cabeza, porque era la primera vez que sujetaba uno de estos. Lo miré de cerca, tan de cerca que al tocarlo me corté en la yema del dedo con la punta. Me lo llevé rápidamente a la boca, chupando la sangre, ferrosa y ácida con la lengua. Era un sabor muy diferente a la comida de antes. Estaba deseando empezar a aprender. Deseando salir al exterior. Deseando matar humanos hasta que no quedaran mas que sus cuerpos destrozados sobre el asfalto de la superficie. Deseaba mas que nada ver el sol, que todo dejara de ser blanco y artificial.

* * *

¡Hola! Antes que nada decir que siento mucho mucho mucho el retraso, pero han sido carnavales, mi hermana pequeña ha aparecido de pronto con la idea de que quería disfrazarse de sombrerero loco en versión Tim Burton... ¡y ay Merlín que manera de buscar accesorios por todos los cajones! Una completa locura. Aun asi, pese a que ha quedado mas corto de lo que me gustaría, estoy contenta con el resultado de este capítulo. Siento que al principio se vaya a pasar todo un poco lento, pero os prometo que en cuanto avance habrá mucha mas acción, misterio y aventuras.

¡Nadie cobra por un review!


	4. La resistencia

Agacho la cabeza de Primrose, tapandola instintivamente con mi cuerpo. No hay nada esta vez pero no puedo evitar que mi cuerpo se altere ante la posibilidad de que alguien pueda herirla. Odio a las máquinas, eso lo tengo claro... pero tengo el mismo miedo de los propios humanos de las colonias que de ellas. El resultado será el mismo si cualquiera de los dos grupos nos viera. La muerte.

Asomo de nuevo un ojo por la esquina, viendo de nuevo que todo esta despejado. No se sabe por qué, pero la ciudad esta siempre sumida en una especie de extraña niebla que hace pensar que puede haber peligros en cualquier esquina. Además, con los siglos la naturaleza ha vuelto a su cauce, saliendo entre los edificios, destruyendo el asfalto de las calles, colandose por cada pequeña ranura hasta hacer de la ciudad un nuevo bosque hecho de construcciones. Llenandolo de sombras aterradoras para mi pequeña hermana. O al menos la aterraban cuando era mas pequeña. Ahora tengo la sensación de que crece cada día mas rápido sin que yo llegue realmente a darme cuenta de cuando esta sucediendo. Aun asi, ella jamás podrá ser como yo. Es demasiado frágil, demasiado pura.

Echo un vistazo rápido al cielo en otra de nuestras paradas. El sol esta casi en lo alto, resplandeciente como pocas veces puede verse. Maldita sea... tenemos que llegar rápido o no lograre cumplir con mi turno de guardia. Existe un grupo, una especie de revolucionarios. Hace muchos años, cuando la invasión de las máquinas empezó.. cuando la guerra avanzaba rápidamente, algunos alcanzaron a huir. No había ni la mas pequeña granja que no fuera saqueada, lo habitantes de hasta el mas pequeño pueblo aniquilados. Nuestros antepasados nos han dejado esa historia. Los pocos que lograron ingeniarselas, se refugiaron en las montañas y vivieron allí durante siglos. No era un lugar donde nadie hubiese vivido nadie... asi que no sería tampoco un lugar donde nadie buscaría restos de vida. Nos fuimos volviendo primitivos con el tiempo. La gente moría, y los que sobrevivían iban haciendose mas fuertes generación a generación... el cuerpo se fortaleció y el conocimiento se perdió. Todos sabemos hablar, pero muy pocos somos los que sabemos leer y será un milagro si alguien sabe escribir. La gente no recuerda como era la vida antes de la guerra. Nadie quería hablar de lo que se había perdido. Y luego, cuando tres siglos mas tarde nos habíamos atrevido a volver a la civilización solo habíamos descubierto que siguen aqui, esperando a acabar con los núcleos supervivientes. Pero somos mas fuertes, mas resistentes...y eso es lo que pensamos hacer. Resistir... luchar. No perteneceré a ninguna colonia, pero eso no me impide formar parte de los revolucionarios. Solo los mas fuertes forman parte de ese grupo. Los mas concienciados de la guerra que estamos librando todavía. Otros aqui fuera se limitan a sobrevivir... yo no. Yo deseo un mundo en el que Prim no deba huir constantemente. Y sobretodo deseo vengar a mi padre.

Dejo a Prim y a esa molestia que alguna vez fue mi madre instalando nuestras pocas pertenencias, explorando y haciendose a la que durante los próximos días será nuestra residencia. Estoy ajustandome mi puñal al muslo cuando siento una mano rozar mi espalda, agarrando mi cazadora en un puño.

-Prim, basta. Tengo que irme. -Ella lo sabe. Mi implicación con los revolucionarios. Se lo cuento todo, absolutamente todo. Es mi hermanita pequeña y lo único por lo que luchar en este mundo.

-¿Me dejas arreglarte la trenza? Hace días que no lo hago...- Me mira con esos ojillos azules, tan llenos de brillo, tan esperanzadores... y no soy capaz de decirle que no.

Me siento en una de las sillas y al instante se levanta una nube de polvo que le hace soltar una risita.

-¿Cómo se nota que es una nueva casa, eh? Todas las casas nuevas tienen polvo. -Echo la cabeza hacia atrás en la silla, asintiendo mientras siento sus manos finas y ágiles deshaciendo la trenza que adora hacerme.

-Mañana intentaré conseguir agua para que podamos lavarnos, ¿vale? Te traeré un montón, incluso para que puedas darle un poco a tu flor. - Se que en un campamento podría tener algo mucho mejor. Agua y comida abundante todos los días... poder lavarse a diario y sin necesidad de racionar el agua como si se tratase de oro. Ahora nos aceptarían, seguro. La gente me conoce y me respeta. Todos saben que soy una superviviente... y que en alguna parte de la ciudad mantengo vivas a mi madre y mi hermana. Pero mi orgullo me impide unirme a ninguna. No cuando nos rechazaron siendo débiles. Solo les interesan mis habilidades.

El sol esta casi cayendo y el cielo se tiñe de naranja en el momento que, esquivando algunos obstáculos estratégicamente colocados, bajo al submundo. A las entrañas de la ciudad. Los antiguos vagones de metro todavía estan aqui en su gran mayoría. Veo un cartel semi descolorido y medio descolgado de la pared. Hacia un lado indica Cortlandt y hacia el otro puente de Brooklyn. Tomo esta última dirección, caminando tranquila, intentando no hacer ruido. Cuando el andén termina salto sin temor a las vías, caminando por el oscuro túnel cientos de metros, tanteando la pared cuando creo que ya estoy cerca. A los pocos metros doy con la hendidura en la pared y enseguida doy con el pomo de la puerta. La abro y mis dos compañeros de turno ya estan allí.

-¡Katniss!¿Pensabas tomarte el día libre o que? - Niego con la cabeza, dejandome caer sobre un viejo colchón mohoso que hay en una esquina, tumbandome y pasando un brazo sobre mis ojos. -Oh, callate Finnick. No he tenido un buen día. Tampoco veo que se os haya comido nadie de todos modos. Toda una lástima.

Le dedico una sonrisa burlona, pero su risa es sincera cuando resuena. Quizá Finnick sea una de las pocas personas que realmente me cae bien. Usualmente me mete una manzana o dos de las reservas de su colonia en mis bolsillos. 'Para Prim' me dice pese a que no la conoce. O zanahorias. A Prim le encantan las zanahorias. Le dedico una mirada también a Thom, sentado sobre una silla a la que le falta una de las patas delanteras, balanceandose entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. Finnick es un chico alto, de brillantes ojos azules, como los de Prim. Seguramente en otra época me habría parecido guapo. Tengo entendido que tiene a muchas detrás de él en su colonia y en varias de las demás. No es de extrañar. Se ve fuerte, varonil, atrevido y además agradable. Su cabello broncíneo le caía en una graciosa onda sobre la frente y él siempre aseguraba que debía cortarselo, pero yo nunca lo he visto hacerlo. Thom sin embargo es mas moreno, tanto de piel como de cabello. Es completamente negro, como el mio. Y sus ojos son marrones, de un curioso color chocolate con leche. No es un hombre desagradable, pero al lado de Finnick resulta demasiado callado. Quizá sea porque él es tranquilo, como yo. Excepto cuando me cruzo con Finnick, claro. Cuando lo tengo frente a mi no puedo evitar responder a todas y cada una de sus provocaciones y mas de una vez hemos acabado peleando. Aunque parece que hoy no pasará a las manos. Por lo menos no si de mi depende. Mudar a mi familia siempre me agota demasiado.

-Bueno... supongo que una vez mas, no va a pasar nada esta noche. - No hay mucho en ese cuartucho. Es uno de puestos de vigilancia. Hay decenas repartidos por todo el subsuelo. Son pequeños, apenas para una cama y un par de sillas. La cama en este caso era el sucio colchón que sostiene mi cuerpo, aunque tenga un muelle que me esta molestando en uno de mis omoplatos. También hay un pequeño generador para la bombilla del techo que emite una luz parpadeante y de vez en cuando simplemente se apaga por unos minutos para luego volverse a encender. También hay un saco minúsculo con algunas provisiones. Alguna que otra fruta y un par de botellas de agua. Suficiente para calmarnos el hambre o la sed si aparecían a mitad de la guardia. Mas abajo de estos puestos estan sus dominios, los de esos monstruos metálicos. Esta es la única vía de entrada que tienen para llegar a nosotros... y si vienen de nuevo tendrán a alguien esperandoles.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Siento horrores la tardanza, pero realmente tengo muy poco tiempo para escribir y cuando lo tengo a veces la inspiración simplemente no viene. De todas formas y aunque me cueste, prometo actualizar mas seguido y sobretodo no abandonar este fic. De hecho estoy planteandome un par de historias mas ¡que espero que estéis dispuest s a leer también!

¡Nadie cobra por un review! Prometo enviar un Peeta envuelto en un lacito rojo al review mas original.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


End file.
